3, 2, 1 Happy New Year
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: AU. New Years Eve is a time for Closure and New Beginnings, if we're willing to take some chances and let go of the past. Miyakari mostly. Shoujo ai. Shounen ai


Title: 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
E-mail: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Romance, Fluff.  
  
Warnings: Shoujo-ai and Shounen-ai and Fluff.  
  
Summary: AU. New Years Eve is a time for Closure and New Beginnings, if we're willing to take some chances and let go of the past. Takari, Miyakari, Takensuke, Taito, Mijyoushirou, and Somi.  
  
To My Beautiful, Adorable, Sweet, Lovely New Girlfriend Bonnie. Happy New Year Babe. And as always, to Krystle  
  
It was 7:43 and 17 seconds according to Hikari's watch, which meant she'd been at the godforsaken party for 13 minutes and 22 seconds.  
  
This wouldn't have been a problem, save for the fact that Hikari's boyfriend of 8 months who had come with her had told her 11 minutes and 52 seconds ago that while he would always value her friendship, he could not continue to date her because he'd realised he did not like girls in "that way".  
  
And had left her standing in the middle of the lounge room, in the house of a girl she barely knew. Hikari had never really liked the frequent parties of the "popular kids" at school and rarely went, unless Takeru her now ex- boyfriend dragged her along.  
  
And now at 7:46 on New Years Eve, she was alone in a garishly decorated lounge with a girl who by the looks of the can in her hand was well on the way to becoming drunk, with no way to get home unless she started walking.  
  
"Damn you Takaishi you bitch." She cursed, the language completely unlike her.  
  
"You sound mad," The girl observed nonchalantly, "Something the matter?"  
  
Hikari gave the girl a once over, she was pretty, obviously she'd taken a lot of care with her appearance, and shrugged, "My boyfriend just dumped me."  
  
"Oh that's a bitch," The girl agreed sympathetically, looping her arms around Hikari's neck for support as she tottered closer on somewhat unsteady legs, "Have a drink, it'll make you feel better. So who's the girl? We can bash her!"  
  
Hikari accepted the girls drink despite the fact that she never drank, and took a long swig. Sugar water, her mother would call it, vodka and some sort of fizzy flavoured soft drink, but it tasted good and made her feel slightly light headed and unconcerned.  
  
"It was a boy," Hikari admitted, before taking another long swig, "Or two, or seven," She finished the can, which had been well over half full.  
  
The lavender haired girl took the can and shook it, and upon discovering it was empty threw it at the floor in disgust.  
  
"Stupid leaky bottle. Kitchen, need more."  
  
Hikari let the other girl drag her along until they reached the kitchen and accepted the bottle the girl thrust at her, before hastily opening it so she could have another drink. She was suddenly very thirsty.  
  
The lavender haired girl opened her own bottle and took a sip, then looked up in time to see Hikari skull the rest of her drink. She gave the bottle a reprimanding look and handed Hikari a can of something out of the fridge, grabbed a can for herself and pulled Hikari out of the kitchen.  
  
"So, do you have a name?" The girl asked as she half strode half stumbled out of the house and into the backyard.  
  
Hikari blinked, "Ano, I think so," She giggled.  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes and tapped Hikari's nose affectionately, "No more drink I think."  
  
Hikari shook her head, "No, it's Hikari-chan Yagami-san." She giggled at her rhyme.  
  
"I'm Miyako," The other girl informed her.  
  
"Oh I know you!" Hikari suddenly exclaimed, "This is your party. It's really great."  
  
"Thanks." The lavender haired girl replied running a hand through her hair. "Nice of you to say so Hikari-chan. I thought you might not come, you don't normally come to my parties."  
  
"If I'd known they were this fun," Hikari grinned teasingly, "Hey, wait, have you seen Takaishi, he's my boyfriend you know."  
  
"I thought he dumped you?" Miyako asked questioningly.  
  
"That's right." Hikari sighed and took another drink, "That bitch."  
  
"Bitch?" Miyako questioned doubtfully.  
  
"Boys can be bitches too!" Hikari declared, "Stupid Takaishi. I think I should just become a lesbian. Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Miyako blinked, "No. Should I?"  
  
Hikari shrugged, "I don't know. I think my can's leaking, can I have another drink?"  
  
Miyako took the can and shook it, "No, there's still some left."  
  
"Oh. Okay. My friend Daisuke thinks you're a slut."  
  
Miyako blinked, "Really? That asshole. I'm not a slut, I just have a lot of sex with a lot of different people that's all."  
  
Hikari nodded sympathetically, "That asshole stole my boyfriend. I used to date him you know?"  
  
"Really?" Miyako asked again.  
  
"Him and Takaishi both, and then they ran off with Ichijouji Ken. I really should become a lesbian."  
  
"Do you like girls?"  
  
Hikari considered the question, "I like you. Does that count?"  
  
Miyako shrugged, "I'm not sure. Wai! Fireworks, C'mon Hikari-chan Yagami- san, Fireworks are *so* cool."  
  
Hikari giggled and followed her to where a couple of much older boys were launching fireworks much to the delight of the two girls who appeared to be their girlfriends.  
  
"That's my brother, and his girlfriend. And my sister and her boyfriend."  
  
Hikari nodded, "Oh. I like fireworks, they're so romantic." Hikari confided softly, feeling the alcohol she'd drunken beginning the lose it's effect. She was still feeling a little light headed and friendlier then normal, but she no longer felt like she couldn't walk straight, which was probably a good thing.  
  
"That's my brother, and my ex-boyfriends brother," Hikari pointed to the couple who were standing and watching the fireworks, their fingers interlaced  
  
"Wai! Really? They're so cute together."  
  
Hikari blinked, then blinked again as the two boys smiled at each other and the taller blond met her brothers lips in a friendly kiss.  
  
"K'so," Hikari swore, "Yamato-kun's kissing my brother."  
  
"I think your brother's kissing Yamato-kun actually..." Miyako told the younger girl, watching with interest as the brunette slid his arms around Yamato's neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
Hikari sighed, "Why are all the good one's gay?"  
  
Miyako shrugged, "Can't say I've ever noticed."  
  
~~~  
  
"Listen, Sora, it's been a fun few weeks, but, I don't think I'm cut out for lesbianism." The pink haired girl informed her soon to be ex- girlfriend, "There's just too many cute guys out there, besides, it was way more fun when we were just best friends."  
  
Sora blinked, then blinked again, "Does this mean I'm dumped?"  
  
"I guess so," Mimi replied uncertainly.  
  
"Oh. Okay. I'm going to go get a drink."  
  
Mimi watched Sora worriedly as the shorter girl strode towards the kitchen.  
  
"I hope she's okay." She whispered to herself before turning back the way she'd come.  
  
There was no way she was going to miss out on the threesome her ex- boyfriend had offered her. She still had a flame for him besides, she'd been denied guys for over three weeks, she definitely needed more then one to compensate.  
  
~~~  
  
Hikari looked down at her watch 11:22 and 45 seconds. Where had all the time gone?  
  
They say time flies when you're having fun...  
  
Hikari smiled at the girl who was still sitting next to her having entwined their fingers together, and snuggled a little closer.  
  
It had never been this much fun just spending time with Takeru.  
  
But maybe that was just because she was drunk.  
  
Still... Miyako was sweet and funny and cute and when she tilted her head in confusion... Hikari sighed.  
  
She'd never liked a boy this much this fast.  
  
But maybe she was just drunk.  
  
She didn't feel drunk, a little light-headed, tipsy at the most.  
  
Miyako turned to smile at her, "Having fun Hikari-chan?"  
  
Hikari nodded, "D'you wanna go for a walk Miya-chan? Down to the park to see the proper fireworks since your brother only had 4 of them."  
  
Miyako laughed and pulled Hikari up using their still intertwined hands.  
  
"Okay, why not. You're fun to be around."  
  
Hand-in-hand the girls walked towards the park two blocks away from Miyako's party.  
  
"It's kind of crowded," Hikari commented as the two girls made their way through the stands and hordes of people, ignoring the weird looks and knowing smiles as only a drunk or a lunatic can.  
  
"Yeah, and there seems to be a lot of drinking going on," She commented as a teenage boy grinned at them offered them both a drink of whisky then promptly skulled the bottle when they both politely shook their heads.  
  
"Yatta! Miyako-chan. A spot to watch the fireworks." Hikari crowed as she spotted a small square of grass they could stand on.  
  
The lavender haired girl followed her over and immediately wrapped the other girl up in her arms, so that neither would feel the slightly chilly wind.  
  
"What's the time?" Miyako asked softly, looking down affectionately at the girl in her arms.  
  
"11:58 and 27 seconds."  
  
Miyako smiled and held the girl closer, her thoughts drifting back to her many affairs over the past year.  
  
She wanted to start 2003 differently.  
  
A soft chant that was picked up by others in the crowd brought her out of her trance,  
  
"3, 2, 1... Happy New Year," The crowd yelled as one.  
  
Miyako looked down at the girl in her arms who was smiling at her, and with the utmost care placed her lips against those soft rose petal lips as the fireworks went off around them.  
  
The kiss was a typical first kiss, sweet and shy, and just the slightest bit clumsy yet at the same time soft and tender. There was no dueling of tongues, no dominant male to control the kiss, only gentle affection and a sweet mixture of friendship and blossoming love.  
  
Hikari pulled back to look at Miyako, her brown eyes alight with love for the girl who'd shown her more then she believed was possible from a kiss.  
  
Miyako smiled back, "Happy New Year Hikari-chan."  
  
Hikari leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, a brief touch as the fireworks continued above their heads.  
  
"Happy New Year indeed."  
  
Authors Notes: Hehe, I've been wanting to write a kiss under fireworks fic for a while now, although it was originally going to be Kensuke or Taito. However at some point I decided to make this Miyakari instead.  
  
This is my first Shoujo-ai fic, could you tell? Please be gentle, or I'll give up on it.  
  
*Giggles* Anyway, it's 1:43 am New Years day, which is why this is queer. I'm also slightly tipsy but my New Years was every bit as sweet as Kari's, and yes, we did kiss in the New Year under the fireworks. *smiles*  
  
So Happy New Year everyone, best of luck for 2003. 


End file.
